1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arcing prevention insert, and more particularly to an arcing prevention insert used in an electromagnetic influence free communication socket to avoid arc resulted from high voltage in the communication socket to influence the operation of the communication socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The currently available electromagnetic influence (EMI) free communication socket is shown in FIG. 4 and has a casing (50) made of metal and a connection socket (60) enclosed by the casing (50). The casing (50) has two cutouts (51) defined in a top face thereof and a rear wall (52) formed on a rear side thereof. The connection socket (60) has two fingers (61) extending from a top portion thereof to correspond to and to be received in the two cutouts (51) of the casing (50), terminals (62) extending from a rear side of the communication socket (60) and a baffle (63) formed above the terminals (62).
It is noted that after the combination between the casing (50) and the connection socket (60), the baffle (63) is located between the terminals (62) and the rear wall (52) so that the baffle (63) is able to stop arcing between the terminals (62) and the rear wall (52) to influence the operation of the EMI free communication socket (60). However, due to the design flaws, arc still occurs between the rear wall (52) and the terminals (62) due to high voltage during the operation of the communication socket (60).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved arcing prevention insert to mitigate the aforementioned problems.